FATE
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Kazune dapat kiriman surat, hmm.. Menurut kalian apa isinya? / Namun dia tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku. Meskipun aku selalu membuat status dengan kode keras yang dilayangkan padanya, dia tidak pernah peka! /Orang yang kusuka itu adalah DIA! Fic pelepas penat setelah sekian lama tidak post fanfiksi a.k.a vakum dan judul tak sesuai dengan cerita. DLDR! and RnR, please?


**Fate**

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! © Koge Donbo-sensei.

Fate © Hayashi Hana-chan

.

.

Warning:

OOC; aneh; gaje; romance abal; slice of life; miss-typo; etc.

.

.

Don't like? Don' t read!

I hope you enjoy this fiction, minna-san~ (_ _)

.

.

Ittadakimasu! \\(^_^)/

 _ **"Thank you, sir."**_

 _ **"You're welcome."**_

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum seraya meninggalkan sosok pria bersurai _**honeyblonde**_ itu. Sedangkan sosok pria bersurai _**blonde**_ itu masih memandangi sebuah amplop cokelat yang berada di genggamannya. Iris sapphire itu meneliti ke sekeliling amplop, mencari tahu siapa pengirim amplop itu.

Hanazono Karin.

Nama wanita yang masih saja mengisi hari-harinya meskipun batang hidungnya tak tampak oleh pandangan matanya. Wanita yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan berdesir-desir ketika mendengar namanya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Ah, bagaimana kabar wanita itu sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia masih seceria dulu? Dan apakah wanita itu masih menyukai roti belut seperti saat itu?

Hahh.. sudah lama ia tak mengirim _**e-mail**_ ataupun _**video call**_ dengan wanita itu. Yang perlahan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Namun, ia sengaja melakukan itu karena ia tak mau mengganggu wanita itu lagi. Ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan wanita bersurai brunette itu.

Namun, mengapa wanita itu mengiriminya surat?

Pria itupun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Iapun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa cokelat yang ada di ruangan itu. Jemari panjang itu dengan terampil membuka amplop cokelat itu dan meneliti isi surat itu.

 _ **Tokyo, xx Agustus 20xx**_

 _ **Hai, Kazune-kun..**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu di Inggris?**_

 _ **Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Kazune-kun, kenapa kau tidak menelponku seperti biasanya?**_

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku e-mail seperti biasanya?**_

 _ **Apakah kegiatanmu sebegitu sibuknya sampai tak mengabarkanku?**_

Pria itu mendengus pelan. Tentu saja akibat pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk itu membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi wanita bersurai brunette itu.

Namun, ada angin apa wanita itu mengirimkan surat untuknya?

 _ **Kau tahu, apa yang menyebabkan aku mengirimkan surat ini padamu?**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu!**_

 _ **Oke, anggap aku gila atau apa karena merindukan orang gila sepertimu.**_

 _ **Karena tanpa kusadari, aku tergila-gila padamu.**_

Perlahan, rona merah tipis mulai menjalar di pipi tirusnya. Hei, tidak mungkin..

 _ **Dan disini, aku akan menjalankan dare yang kau berikan beberapa tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Kau tahu,**_

 _ **Awalnya aku tak memiliki perasaan pada seseorang yang ber-notabene teman sekelasku itu. Meskipun dia banyak yang suka, namun aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Ya, ya.. aku memang bangsa cuek orangnya. Aku tahu dia pintar, dan errr.. oke tampan! Dan jangan cemburu ketika aku mengatakan orang 'itu' tampan! Kau akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan!**_

Pria itu mendengus pelan. Ya, sebenarnya masih ada denyut perih jika membaca bagian kata 'tidak peduli' pada surat itu. Dan yang membuatnya sedikit geli adalah bagian kata cemburu. Hei, dia tidak cemburu! Cuma.. sedikit kesal saja. Kesal itu wajar bukan?

Ah, sudahlah.

 _ **Namun, aku mulai memiliki perasaan pada pemuda itu pada saat aku duduk satu kelompok pelajaran bahasa Jepang dengannya. Dia selalu mengajakku berdebat. Hahh.. pemuda itu benar-benar menyebalkan!**_

 _ **Namun, dia sebenarnya baik. Meskipun dia orangnya memiliki gengsi selangit.**_

 _ **Dan kau tahu, dia selalu cerita tentang wanita yang disukainya di hadapanku. Bagaimana cara mendekati cewek yang ia sukai, dan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan ketika akan berkencan. Oh ayolah. Jika ia memberitahuku siapa wanita beruntung yang mendapatkan hatinya itu, akan kuberikan ucapan selamat!**_

 _ **Namun dia tidak pernah memberitahuku.**_

 _ **Apa kau tahu, pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa ingin menghajar wanita yang ia sukai. Aku merasa panas. Sangat panas .**_

Pria itu perlahan mengembangkan sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan jika dilihat. Hei, dia benar-benar semakin tertarik dengan perasaan sahabatnya ini. Entah mengapa ia semakin ingin tahu.

 _ **Huwaaaa! Dan kau tahu, dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan!**_

 _ **Dia selalu menggodaku, membuat wajahku merona dan jantungku berdegup seperti tak biasanya! Menyebalkan!**_

 _ **Namun dia tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku. Meskipun aku selalu membuat status dengan kode keras yang dilayangkan padanya, dia tidak pernah peka! Dia selalu menganggap statusku itu untuk orang lain! Padahal status itu untuk dirinya sendiri!**_

 _ **Menyebalkan bukan?**_

 _ **Dan sekarang dia malah menggantungku bak gantungan jemuran. Dia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi! Dia selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di Inggris sana! Haishh.. dia benar-benar menyebalkan!**_

 _ **Dan kau tahu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia malah memberiku dare untuk jujur padanya, siapa orang yang kusuka!**_

 _ **Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih?**_

 _ **Orang yang kusuka itu adalah DIA!**_

Ooohh.. jadi orang yang disukai adalah 'DIA'.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Orang yang wanita itu sukai adalah orang yang memberinya _**dare**_ untuk menceritakan sosok orang yang disukainya. Dan orang yang memberi _**dare**_ itu adalah dirinya.

Eeeeehhhhhh?

Perlahan, rona merah mulai tercetak jelas di pipi tirusnya. Mata sapphire itupun mulai membaca kelanjutan isi surat itu.

 _ **Bukankah kau tahu siapa orang yang memberi dare ini, eh?**_

 _ **Orang itu adalah kau, Kujyou Kazune-sama!**_

 _ **Dasar pria menyebalkan!**_

Sudut bibir pria itupun mulai terangkat. Menjadi senyuman tipis nan merekah.

Jujur, dia sangat senang saat ini.

Terkadang ia ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena selalu membohongi hatinya.

 _ **Oke, lebih baik kau jangan pikirkan soal perasaanku ini. Lebih baik kau fokus dengan pekerjaanmu dan wanita yang sering kau ceritakan itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu di antara kalian berdua.**_

 _ **Oh ia, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perasaanmu pada wanita yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Apa berkurang, atau bertambah? Oke, abaikan masalah itu.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, minggu depan aku akan ke London. Mengapa? Karena aku dimutasikan ke sana! Aahhh.. senangnya!**_

 _ **Oh, ia. Jangan repot-repot menjemputku ya! Karena aku memang sudah ditunggu sama orang perusahaan di tempat aku bekerja. Dan disana aku akan hidup dengan tenang.**_

 _ **Kau ingin tahu apa pekerjaanku disana? Aku akan menjadi sekretaris direktur. Aahh.. aku semakin tak sabar! Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat bekerja dan bisa melupakan seseorang yang sangat tidak peka dengan perasaanku ini. Huhuhu.. sedihnya hatiku. Kenapa kisah cintaku menjadi seperti ini?**_

 _ **Hahaha.. abaikan saja yang terakhir ne, Kazune-kun.**_

 _ **Mata ashita yo~!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hanazono Karin**_

Kazune hanya bisa mematung dengan rona merah tipis di pipi tirusnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang tak dapat ia tahan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada dunia bahwa ia sangat senang saat ini.

Namun, pikirannya memiliki sebuah pertanyaan saat ini.

Siapa direktur yang akan bekerja dengannya?

✿ ✿ ✿ **FATE ◕✿ ✿ ✿**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Silahkan masuk."

Mata sapphire itu masih saja meneliti isi dokumen yang bertengger manis di tangannya dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Hahh.. ia benar-benar frustasi dengan ini semua. Ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya sedari semalam. Menghela nafas berat, iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memasuki ruangannya.

Mata emerald dengan sapphire itu saling beradu. Menatap diri masing-masing dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Kazune. Ini adalah nona Hanazono Karin yang dimutasikan dari jepang yang akan menggantikan nona Kazusa. Dan nona Hanazono, ini adalah tuan Kujyou Kazune, direktur perusahaan kita." Jelas sosok pria paruh baya memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

 _ **"Watashi no namae wa**_ Hanazono Karin _**desu. Douzo yoroshiku, onegai shimasu."**_ Wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Hanazono Karin ini memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Hm. _**Yoroshiku mou.**_ Dan Kyuu-san, kau bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini." Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Kyuu' itu membungkukkan badannya sejenak. Mata hitam itu tertuju pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Mari Hanazono-san, saya akan menunjukkan ruangan anda." Ucap Kyuu pada Karin.

"Kyuu-san, Hanazono tinggal disini dulu sebentar. Saya ingin mengenal **sekretaris baru** saya ini lebih banyak." Cegah Kazune sambil menatap sang wanita dengan sangat intens. Membuat organ penting sang wanita seakan-akan loncat keluar dan rona merah mulai menjalar nan tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah, tuan." Kyuupun membungkukkan dirinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Duduklah." Ucap Kazune mempersilahkan sang wanita duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sang wanitapun duduk, begitu pula dengan sang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Suasana heningpun tercipta di ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Hanya detak jarum jam yang berbunyi di dalamnya. Sedangkan dua orang insan yang berbeda gender itu masih berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau sudah menerima suratku?" Tanya Karin memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Jujur, ia berharap bahwa surat itu tak sampai pada orang yang dituju. Rona merah itu tercetak jelas di pipi putih Karin.

Kazune menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, pertanda bahwa surat itu sudah sampai di tangannya, dan sudah membacanya. Mata itu menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tatapan lekat.

"O-ooh.. kupikir belum sampai. Haha.." Tawa itu terdengar canggung, dan tampak sekali bahwa wanita itu tengah gugup saat itu. Membuat Kazune mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bahkan aku sudah membaca isi suratmu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau menyukai orang **itu**." Ucap Kazune tenang. Namun, jantung pria itu berdetak kencang, tak jauh beda dengan jantung wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ahahaha.. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika perasaanku tidak terbalas. Namun, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan orang 'itu'. Apakah masih ada?" Tanya Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Perasaan itu memang masih ada, bahkan jauh lebih besar." Jawab Kazune yang membuat hati Karin mencelos ketika mengharapkan jawaban lain. Mendengar itu membuat Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Bahkan, air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Dan ketika Kazune yang melihat air mata yang turun dari mata emerald wanita di hadapannya itupun memosisikan dirinya di samping wanita itu dan menyeka air mata sang wanita.

"Siapa bilang perasaanmu tidak terbalas, hm? Aku tidak mengatakan itu bukan?" Mendengar itu, mata emerald itu membola. Mata emerald itu menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan ketika ia melihatnya, tak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari sepasang bola sapphire itu.

Tangan Kazunepun masih menyeka air mata yang masih saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya itu. "Jangan menangis. Aku membenci diriku sendiri jika melihat kau menangis."

Tangan itupun menggenggam tangan Karin erat. "Aku tak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Itu jelas-jelas akan melukai hatimu, bodoh."

"Hiks.." Pria itu dengan sigap menarik sang wanita ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membiarkan wanita itu meluapkan perasaannya setelah sekian lama. Ia juga mengusap helaian rambut brunette itu dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru, Karin. Kaulah orang yang kuceritakan selama ini. Kau sendiri tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Bagaimana denganku?" Pria itu terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat isi surat itu. Membuat Karin memukul dadanya pelan.

"Baka! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Seru Karin kesal dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kau tidak pernah _**video call**_ denganku lagi, kau juga tidak pernah mengirimiku _**e-mail**_ lagi! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sudah menunggu itu sejak lama, bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan!"

Pria itu menghela nafas berat dan mengusap pucuk kepala itu lembut. "Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku tidak sadar kalau ada yang merindukanku setengah mati, bahkan sampai menangis."

Karin hanya bisa diam. Tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namun, isakan tangis juga mulai mereda, dan wanita itu membalas pelukan yang diterima sang pria dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya pria itu. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudaj merasa lebih baik saat ini.

Pria itupun melepaskan pelukannya, begitu pula demgan sang wanita. Mata itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sang pria tersenyum misterius dan menggenggam tangan sang wanita erat. "Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal sebagai tugas pertamamu." Ucap Kazune sambil menatap lekat lawan bicaranya.

Dahi Karin berkerut. "Tugas apaan?" Tanya Karin to the point. Membuat sebuah seringai semakin tercetak jelas di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan.." Ucapan itu seolah-olah menusuk hati sang wanita dalam.

".. Jadilah pendamping hidupku dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

.

.

.

Ending-nya.. bayangkan saja sendiri :P :v #digampar

A.N:

Holla~ hisashiburi desu~~~ akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini! Setelah sekian lama. Alhamdulillah..

This fiction is dedicated to Nur Syafni, my friend who makes me a fiction also. Thanks Syafni. Maafkan aku lantaran fiksi ini ga sesuai dengan kisah cintamu pada 'seseorang' itu. :P malah lebih ke kisahku pada seseorang 'itu'. Nurufufufufufu~ *smirk* /digampar /nokodeinhere, na -_-

Dan, maaf kalau penulisanku udah menurun. Dah sekian lama ga buat fanfiksi lagi.

Btw, fanfic 'love' dilanjut ga?

Oke, jika ada kritik dan saran, isi di kotak review ya! XD

Akhir kata..

 **Review, please?** **｡** **｡**


End file.
